Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo
by Morrosseth
Summary: One of InuTaisho's schemes to try and get the brothers to get along... Maybe he went too far?... Unexpected twists will occur, and humour, is my first priority... Rated for colourful language... -Complete-
1. The Ole Drawing Board

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters. I only enjoy tormenting then when ever possible!

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 1: The Ole Drawing Board

"Okay... I'm growing tired of this!" A dead youkai lord shouted, pacing the large skeleton he called home.

"Relax, InuTaisho, boy will be boys..." a human said, sighing as she ran slender fingers through her hair.

"On the contrary, Izayoi, I think I get our husband's idea. Let's teach our sons a lesson they'll never forget..." Yuki, a demoness said, relaxing, curled up on a bamboo mat.

"Then it's settled, Izayoi! Er... Do you have any ideas on spells?" InuTaisho muttered, sweat dropping in an anime way. The females all moaned, and did an anime fall.

"Smooth move, idiot..." Izayoi said, "But I do know a spell... Yuki, you in?"

"Duh..." Yuki pointed out, "We sound like youths plotting against a village elder..."

* * *

The night fell like a starry blanket over the evening sky, the moon shining like a pearl. Both youkai and hanyou slept under the peaceful atmosphere, not even a rat demon stirring... A hanyou tumbled in his sleep, strange incantations filling his dreams...

"No... Mom, don't..." Inuyasha whimpered piteously in his sleep, followed by several sharp yelps. He slept alone, as Sango and Miroku were spending a night at the village, leaving the hanyou hoping that Sango and Miroku asked for separate rooms... Or he'll never be able to sleep that night.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." The image of his mother said, blowing gentle gold dust over the hanyou in his dreams. Inuyasha yelped again; then fell silent to the silence of the night.

* * *

The western lord also had an uneasy sleep; his own filled with both mother and father. Sesshomaru struggled to be released from his father's grasp in his dreams.

'Father! Release me!!' Sesshomaru demanded, his father's warm grasp holding on tight onto his wrists. (A/N: Yes, I know Sesshomaru has one arm, but for the purposes of my story, he'll have two!)

'Sorry, but this is for your own good...' InuTaisho said, knocking out Sesshomaru mentally, and Yuki sighed, gentle blowing the same gold dust used on Inuyasha, onto Sesshomaru. And with that, Sesshomaru fell limp, his breathing heavy and deep.

* * *

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Izayoi asked, still nervous.

"Yes... I hope." InuTaisho said.

"Oh, Kami, don't be such a wimp! Besides, we can always turn them back afterwards..." Yuki added, holding up the spell scroll.

"Spoken like a true mother..." InuTaisho said, and every body entered back to his home.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I woke up as soon as light touched my face, stretching my arms, and ruffling my hair, dog ears twitching- Dog ears? No... No... Hell, no... This could NOT happen to me... Only one way too tell ... My scent was different, my voice was different... I regretfully looked down at myself and gasped.

"OH KAMI!!!" My, or rather, my brother's voice rang through the air, flocks of birds fluttering away.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

Some one screamed. "Sango! Miroku, Kagome, Shippo!!!" I shouted, noticing my voice was gruff... I clutched, her haori, running my hand through my hair. Claws felt where my ears SHOULD have been, but they were... I panicked, running to a near by pond and looked into the reflection.

"Oh... My..." I muttered. I was Sesshomaru!!! "SWEET!!!" I shouted, raising my arms to the air, only to have a strange looking toad man dressed in brown look at me like I grown another head... "What?" I demanded, savouring the sweetness of another being cowering before me.

"Nothing milord, nothing at all... " The toad man, in which I took to believe, was Jakken, stuttered. This would be fun... Way fun...

To Be Continued....

* * *

Authour's Note: Yeah, I know it's very short, but then, school's comming, and it's hard for me to juggle school work and story making at the same time. I promise, the story will be alot better later on in the plot, considering this is my first fanfiction, and I'm still learning... O.O;; Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	2. Meeting Your Companions

Disclaimer: I don't own them... I don't own anything... Unless you count my Naraku plushie! Snuggles

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 2: Meet Your Companions... 

"Ugh..." Sesshomaru moaned, leaning back against the tree. "What did I do to deserve this? ..." He moaned, running his fingers through his bangs.

"Deserve what?" Sango's voice rang out from behind him, earning a startled leap away from the demon exterminator, from the unsuspecting demon lord.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? ..." Miroku asked, knocking his staff against Sesshomaru's skull. Sesshomaru gave a deep growl, baring his fangs. Which weren't quite as long as what he was use to. He made the best of the hanyou reflexes and grabbed Miroku's staff, whacking the monk's head hard with the staff. The youkai threw the staff to the ground, turned towards the well, and then stormed off.

"Is it just me, or is Inuyasha acting a _little_ bit stranger then usual? ..." Sango said, scratching her head.

"No... It's just you..." Miroku said, pointing at the little stars circling his head, then fell to the ground with a _thud._

Meanwhile...

"This seems fun... Wonder why Nii-san seems to hate his life? ..." Inuyasha whispered, then realizing his mistake.

"Hn?... Sesshomaru-sama?..." A young human girl yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Why does Sesshomaru keep a human child with him?..." Inuyasha wondered, cocking his head to one side.

A grin broke out on the young girl's face, as she dashed towards him and latching onto Inuyasha's leg. "Rin missed you Sesshomaru-sama!" She greeted, leaving one confused Inuyasha.

'She calls Sesshomaru a lord?... Much less, Sesshomaru lets her touch him?...' Inuyasha pondered, confused about what to do. 'I've got to find Sesshomaru...'

Jakken ran up to Inuyasha, whimpering like a fool. "Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama!!! I didn't mean to leave her out of my sight, I-" He was stopped when Inuyasha crouched down to Jakken's level telling him, "Relax... Nothing has been harmed..."

Jakken then took a step back, and then burst into panic spiral...

"Please Sesshomaru-sama!!! Don't do this to me!!!" Jakken said, thinking that Inuyasha was playing some sort of joke on him. And with that, he crumbled under the pressure.

Inuyasha raised a brow, and then stifled a laugh, failing miserably. "Get up Jakken, we're leaving..." Inuyasha commanded, and then they started off towards his forest.

"Did Sesshomaru-sama just... Laugh? " Rin asked Jakken in a soft whisper.

"I don't know Rin... He's acting funny lately... Jakken whispered back, the both of them following Sesshomaru obediently.

Sesshomaru leaned against the well, thinking over his current predicament. He was suck in his brother's body, with a bunch of human friends, and has only a cloven fang and a skull you can shine a light through... Just terrific.

Sesshomaru gave a light moan, when suddenly; a human girl flew out of the well and out of the well... 'I remember... That is Inuyasha's wench...' Sesshomaru thought, placing the girl on the ground and stood up.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you today? ... You're acting strange..." Kagome said, tilting her head to one side.

"There is nothing wrong with me, wench..." Sesshomaru snapped, totally forgetting about trying to act like Inuyasha so that none would find out about their secret.

"Inuyasha... WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?" Kagome demanded her eye lit with wild fire, sending a prick down Sesshomaru's spine. "Inuyasha... SIT!!!"

And as all knows, Sesshomaru also now has Inuyasha's rosary... Total chaos, eh? The rosary beads glowed in a shade of dim shikkon pink, dragging Sesshomaru face down into the dirt and grass, creating a crater. Kagome stormed away to find the rest of the gang, leaving Sesshomaru to his agony.

"No wonder he's always grumpy.." Sesshomaru said, not bothering to get up, but rolled over to his back and tried to fall back to sleep, as if this whole day has just been a bad dream... Nightmare actually.

Inuyasha had also heard the loud _thud_ that rang through the air, thinking, 'Sesshomaru's senses are sharper then my own...' Inuyasha thought, saying, "Jakken, take care of Rin. I must go visit my brother..." Inuyasha tried to make his speech seem more like Sesshomaru's. A speech flowery and some what of a royal tongue.

And with that, he took off towards the forest, basking in the pure speed of Sesshomaru's youkai form. "Sesshomaru, beware..." Inuyasha smirked, zipping into the forest.

To be continued...

Reviewers! :

Dragon of the Burning Flame: This is going to be great. Sesshomaru in agony and Inuyasha in glee. Keep it up.

Zai: I really like the idea :) Please keep on writing.

Demonchild93: LOL it's funny already! I can hardly wait for the next chapter!

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed!!! That was a lot more then I expected! I thought that no one would read my stories at all... XX Anyways, I'll try my best to keep you updated! Stay tune for more deranged fun! Ja ne!!!

-M. Hwang S.


	3. Why Hello, Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, unless, of course, Rumiko Takahashi decides to hand them over, but I doubt it...

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 3: Why Hello, brother...

Inuyasha tore through the forest, the wind blowing through his hair. It was like nothing he never felt before. He took a rather large whiff from the air, catching bits of what use to be his scent, but it seemed to be mingled with bits of soil, or dirt as well...

"Kami!" Inuyasha shouted, his mad dash interrupted when he fell into what seemed like...A Crater?! He smirked, seeing as Sesshomaru had already met Kagome. The Ex-Youkai was curled up at the far end of his 'den', his legs close to his chest, and his breathing heavy. "It appears that you have already met Kagome..." Inuyasha sneered to the sleeping youkai.

Sesshomaru woke as soon as he heard his, Er... Inuyasha's voice. "What do you want now?..." Sesshomaru grumbled, dog ears twitching constantly at the intruder's voice. He, obviously, wasn't in the mood to get into a stupid cat fight with his imbecile brother... Half Brother.

Inuyasha smirked, his expression mischievous and sly. "Nothing..." He answered simply avoiding the fact he needed assistance to take care of Sesshomaru's three companions.

Sesshomaru stretched his limbs, muttering, "Why didn't you take Ah and Un here?... It would have been a lot faster..." Sesshomaru still raised a brow, no matter which body he was in.

"Er..." Inuyasha stuttered, not believing he hadn't thought of that yet. "I suppose we now have to travel together, eh?... To keep track of what the other is doing to our bodies..."

"That's the first logical suggestion you have made in your life. Very well, yet I am only doing this because of my reputation..." Sesshomaru snapped, in a voice that made anyone he wanted quiver in fear.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said, dragging Sesshomaru out of his crater. And off they went to retrieve Rin and the others...

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, why is dog man traveling with us?..." Rin asked Inuyasha reluctantly, starting to tick off Sesshomaru, but he could never stay mad at her... (A/N. Can't you just see the irony dripping out of the scene?...)

Inuyasha muffled a silent laugh, answering, "Because I require his_ services_," the word ticking off Sesshomaru any further, "And his name is Inuyasha..." This really set off Sesshomaru. The 'youkai' whacked Inuyasha on the head, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Jakken got lost somewhere again..." Rin chirped again, finally remembering something.

"That's nice Rin..." Inuyasha said, pulling viciously on Sesshomaru's dog ears. He growled from the back of his throat, as Sesshomaru's snarl, which sounded half like a whimper because of hanyou status, emitted as soon as he tried to get Inuyasha's firm grasp on Sesshomaru's ears off...

Meanwhile...

"Okay... What pray tell is happening to those two? ..." Miroku asked, awestruck alike the other two when he saw the brother's begin their constant bickering.

"I don't know anymore..." Sango gasped, staring wide eyed at the sight. (A/N. And can't you just imagine the sight?...)

"Yeah, it's like they switched personalities or something, but we all know that isn't possible, right?..." Kagome added.

"Right." The monk and exterminator agreed, not thinking of any other explanations of the brother's strange behaviors.

* * *

"Get your damn hands off of me!!!" Sesshomaru shouted, grasping Inuyasha's wrists harder and harder, finally removing the hanyou's grubby hands off of his ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama? ... Are you... Okay?" Rin asked, dipping her head to one side.

"Yeah... Inuyasha, you've been acting pretty weird lately too..." Kagome said, entering the scene.

"Yes, Inuyasha, what is the matter with you?" Sango said, following her good friend, to the hanyou and severely embarrassed ex-youkai.

"It isn't... Normal for you to be with Sesshomaru... Not to mention illogical..." Miroku chimed in, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru for smashing into his skull earlier in the day.

"Er...." The two brother's muttered in unison. "We-""I-""He-""That is-"

And they each stumbled and stuttered over each other's words, not, making any sense at all. Until finally, Inuyasha had to search through Sesshomaru's memory bank for a flaw... "I require my brother's assistance."

"But what for? It isn't like you to go searching for Inuyasha...." Sango said, scratching her head.

"Yeah, it's usually the other way around." Kagome chimed in.

"That is none of your concerns, what I require for him to perform." Inuyasha said smugly, dragging Sesshomaru away as the trio, a dragon, and Rin followed along.

"That was too close for comfort..." Inuyasha sighed, sweat dropping as he trudged along the dirt path.

"You're telling me..." Sesshomaru muttered, trying to wash out the memory.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but school work is driving me crazy... Next to that, I'm just too lazy... O.o;; Heh... Anyways, sorry for the delays! I like reviews... But flamers will be killed by Sesshomaru. Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	4. The Beginning of a VERY long month

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I would rather type fan fictions, or draw mangas?...

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Very Long Month...

It was a long day, as expected. The sun was beating down on our friends like the desert air; the atmosphere around them was simply humid and unbearable. But, even that, wasn't enough to describe what truly was the atmosphere like around the two Inu Brothers...

Inuyasha's pelt accidentally brushed against Sesshomaru's red haori, and as we all know, demon blood makes one... sensitive to ones surroundings. He growled, glaring at this brother, who was, unfortunately, in his own body.

"Kyoudai, keep your hands off!" Sesshomaru snapped at the brother who was staring at him as if he had just grown another head.

"Pardon, but I have not touched your repulsive body..." Inuyasha taunted, using the same flowery tongue Sesshomaru, himself was use to, by scanning through the youkai's memory bank.

However, unknown to both brothers, both were relieved that the other had learn their way of speaking so not to rise anymore... Strange suspicions...

"Yeah, and the monk is not completely perverted..." Sesshomaru snapped back. The ex-youkai's ears twitched at all the memories he had found after roaming his brothers memory bank a bit, that made them call the monk, a pervert.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted defensively before stopping. He either had to lie to people who could kill him, or admit of his disturbing ways... Since both was out of the question, the houshi decided to stay quiet, and sulk in defeat.

Sango and Kagome giggled softly to each other, as they watched Miroku's pride sink like a bag of rocks...

"Aw... Cheer up Miroku," Kagome sighed, prodding Miroku's head with one slender finger.

"Fine... Miroku moaned miserably, as he picked up his pace to regain his rightful position in the group. "I'll try for you girls..." He said sighing as his hand slowly crept down Sango's back until he reached his ever-so-desired location...

"Hentai!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs while giving Miroku the highlight slap of his life. Kagome sweat dropped, as did Sesshomaru, who nearly raised a brow until Rin blurted out, "Sesshomaru-sama, what's a Hentai?..."

Everybody just stared at the young human girl until Inuyasha, who was really trying hard not to mess up, broke the silence with a collected sentence. "Er... Rin, I'll tell you another day..."

"But Rin- Er... I" Rin said, quickly correcting her use of pronouns, "I want to know now..." She gave Inuyasha those puppy eyes not neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha could resist.

"Rin, end of discussion, I'll tell you when you're older..." Inuyasha said, earning a sigh of relief from Sesshomaru. 'This kid's nothing but trouble... I almost pity Sesshomaru... Almost.'

'That wench has got to be the most irritating person on this whole stupid planet... I almost pity my brother... Almost.' Sesshomaru thought, dog ears pressing against his silvery mane. His crimson red haori flashed a shade of maroon as dark clouds began to cloud over head, literally stopping the bickering quartet, consisting of Rin, who wanted to know what Hentai means; Inuyasha, who really didn't want to say; Miroku, who kept insisting that he really wasn't perverted; and Sango, who really didn't say much except for the occasional sound of a demon bone boomerang smashing against the skull of a certain misfortunate houshi.

Kagome on the other hand, was perhaps the _only_ one not acting like a complete idiot, with the exception of Sesshomaru, who just realized a storm was about to hit. Damn, this hanyou body was weak and frail...

Rin screamed as the first thunder bolt stuck, sounding like the roar of a mighty youkai, the lightning looked like streaks of white fire pillaring across the darkened sky. Rain began to pour down; torrents of _cold_ water flew like jets from the sky.

"There's a village near by..." Sango suggested meekly, earning a rare nod of approval from Sesshomaru, who was now too wet to actually answer her with real words. As said before, Damn.

"Well, them, let's hurry before the child gets sick..." Miroku added, picking up the young child in his arms, and bean to run towards the village.

"Guys, hate to interrupt this 'let's-run-for-our-lives' thing, but that's Kaede's village you're referring to..." Kagome chimed in, as soon as they reached the foot of the village. No one seemed to heed her words, not like they had heard it to begin with. But they had realized as soon as they were greeted by an ever so sarcastic village miko, who came running out her hut with a board rested on her head to meet the new comers.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" She yelled out, an elderly hand gestured for them to get closer. She let the unruly looking group.

"Yeah, Arigato, Kaede..." Miroku panted, resting down a small girl who refused to let go off his robes.... Which he didn't really mind of coarse.

"May we stay for the night, Kaede?..." Sango asked, earning yet another nod from Kaede.

"But..." Kaede said, breaking up the happy group. "I'm afraid there is not enough room in here. The two brothers will have to stay in the spare hut." Kaede's voice seemed to be filled with amusement.

"Pardon, but with him?!" Inuyasha protested, along with Sesshomaru grumbling.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I presume, with your brother, Inuyasha." Kaede said ushering them to the spare hut.

"Ja mata, Sesshomaru-Sama!!" Rin greeted, clinging to Miroku's robes.

"Yes, I believe Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will behave themselves just fine..." Kagome reassured, a smirk flashing across her face, sending pricks down the brother's spines.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's Note: Geez, my computer is slow... Anyways, sorry for the delay (Again) But still, no one said sixth grade was easy... Anyways, keep the reviews coming!!! If you have any ideas for the plot of the story, feel free to tell me in a review! I'd like to know what you would like in the story... Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	5. Three Hours In, And We're already Crazy

Disclaimer: Let's all define the meaning of FANFICTION, shall we?

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 5: Three Hours In, and We're already Crazy...

The door slammed shut behind the two Inu brothers, resulting in a lot of shouting as Kaede returned to her hut to tend to her other guests.

Inuyasha smashed his fist against the wooden door frame. 'Damn it, this door must be enchanted...' Sesshomaru, however, lit several candles and oil lights, their shine revealing a rather fine hut.

"At least these people have _some _taste..." Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically, being an ex-youkai lord and all that junk.

"About as much as a stink worm, if that's what you mean..." Inuyasha commented, running a clawed finger across the dusty crate which held two futons.

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes to the comment, choosing to ignore his brother's obviously lack of intelligence, which of course surprised him seeing as he was trapped in his own, VERY graceful youkai body... (A/N: Modest, isn't he?....)

The rain left eerie silhouettes on the window frames, as the brothers, glared out awaiting the end of the storm when they would finally be released from this prison cell.

Meanwhile...

"_Hey, Kagura, bring the popcorn..." Naraku ordered, leaving an annoyed wind mistress to the kitchen. He and his other detachments settled down staring at the wall which held up Kanna's mirror. And let's all guess what they're doing..._

"_They locked Inuyasha with Sesshomaru..." Hakudoushi commented, shoving a handful of popcorn into his already open mouth. The pale skin on his face was stain with the occasional yellow butter._

"..." _As usual, Kanna had nothing to comment. Even if she did feel amused, she wouldn't know what that meant... "If I'm lucky, maybe they'd kill themselves and I wouldn't have to continue pulling off spare body arts to create you people..." Naraku suggested, earning a three-second moment of silence from his detachments._

"_And If I'm lucky, the sight of Naraku trying to make a joke won't literally kill me..." Kagura muttered, Kohaku just stuffing his face with the oily contents of popped corn into his mouth... _(A/N: Let's all pretend I never typed that part of the story...)

Back to the village...

The rain kept coming down as if it was a waterfall or something. By the next three hours, the two brothers have already gotten a _little_ but stir-crazy... Both were constantly digging into one another's nerves.

"Inuyasha, stop breathing down my back!" Sesshomaru yelled, sending back a surprised ex-hanyou.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted defensivly, "I just wanted to see what my ears look like!"

"Well, see them later!!" Sesshomaru snapped back, digging into the wooden floor boards with his claws, etching little circles on their surface. "Damn it, it hasn't stopped raining yet..."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, _milord..._" Inuyasha taunted, doing a _very_ fake bow in front of his now scowling brother.

"If you weren't in my body, I'd claw your face out right this moment..." Sesshomaru grumbled, his claws tensioned and dug harder at the hard cherry wood. His complexion was now well kept as he had to make the best of what he had. A worthless cloven fang that's only suitable for scrap metal, and a hanyou body with a head you can shine a light through...

As usual, every seemed to be at their glummest moment possible currently, but then, since when was both brothers being together a good thing?

The tension in then air between then was so dense; you could slice through it with a butter knife. Sesshomaru's angry trace was broken as soon as he felt a sharp jerk on his ears.

"Do you mind?!" Sesshomaru shouted, swiping at his brother's hands.

"Kami, sorry ice prince ..." Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms. "So..." He suggested, trying to strike up a conversation for his sanity's sake. "What do you think of my group?"

"The wimpy school girl's a whore, the taijiya's an idiot, and the monk is a bloody Hentai..." Sesshomaru replied simply, avoiding Inuyasha's pathetic intensions.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I don't like this any more then you do, so will you please even try?!?" Inuyasha roared in frustration.

"That's easy for you to say. You have a better body..." Sesshomaru said sarcastically once more.

"How the hell does one start a conversation with a person who refuses to even speak of anything other then to complain?!?" Inuyasha fumed. After all this, he was surprised he hadn't blown up in Sesshomaru's face yet.

"Easy. You find an idea that ACTUALLY strikes interest to him or her one is referring to..." Sesshomaru said, finding his brothers antics either, obvious, pathetic, or both.

"An idea that actually strikes interest..." Inuyasha mocked, his voice barely audible, but not soft enough.

"I heard that..." Sesshomaru snapped, accidentally struck a nerve in Inuyasha. Thus, starting another pointless argument.

Meanwhile...

"Kaede-sama, do you think Sesshomaru will kill Inuyasha?" Rin asked with bright innocent eyes.

'_Amazing how such a child could fall into the hands of Sesshomaru and stay alive..._' Kaede thought before replying, "Ye really have it for that arrogant youkai, don't ye, child?"

"Yes and what is arrogant?" Rin asked, answering a question with another.

"Arrogant is when one is proud, but then they are becoming too proud." Sango explained, soon slapping Miroku again for his most recent attempt to grope her... Which was about 5 seconds ago.

"Oh..." Rin said sadly. "Sesshomaru-sama isn't like that... Sesshomaru-sama is Rin's daddy.... He treats Rin nice..."

Kagome for once, nearly choke on a mouthful of green tea. Quickly regain her breath; she was able to choke out, "Sesshomaru? Nice?!?"

"Yes..." Rin said calmly, coping Sesshomaru exactly when one of the servants got on his nerves.

"This, I won't believe until I see it for myself." Miroku said, earning a nod of agreement from everybody and a frown from Rin. Then, they prepared to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I understand there was a lot of pointless talking in this chapter, but I was not all that pleased with the reviews from the last chapter...Mostly because there was none. I'm eager to know what you think, and what you think may be an interesting twist for the story! Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	6. Parental and Brotherly Concerns

Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha, is the day Sesshomaru or Naraku comes alive and tries to engage me...

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 6: Parental and Brotherly Concerns

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

The hypnotic patter of rain drops fell constantly in their rhythm like form. Enough to drive any one crazy after that's all their heard for twenty-four hours straight. _Pitter-patter... Pitter-patter..._Just listening to a bit of it gives me a migraine. Even worse, I'm stuck in a pathetic human body... I'm sure that thought has come to my mind more then a dozen times today.

And of course, I'm sure my _dear_ brother and I have gotten into more then fifty arguments and quarrels, if not more. Obviously, The hag... Kaede, was it not? Anyways, I'm sure she's just trying to torment the two of us but sticking us in the same hut... Alone... And constantly striking each others nerves.

Well, I suppose there's nothing better to do here other then sit, and hope for the best.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

Again, for the umpteenth today, I slammed my fist against the enchanted door, again earning a terribly irritating shock of energy. Pure miko energy and youki aura doesn't quite go together...

Sure, the powerful body is a plus, I have to admit. But when I get my hands on whoever did this to me, and my brother, I suppose, I'll wring their sorry head off of their sorry shoulders and melt their sorry hides... Well, I suppose you all get my point... Just wait until Kaede releases us from this prison... I bet she suspects something wrong with us too.

* * *

"Inu-kun, I'm worried..." Izayoi finally squeaked, panting like a lunatic while trying to regain her breath.

"Well, don't be-"InuTaisho started, obviously about to go into one of his rational explanations before getting cut off by Yuki.

"Because it's been quite an amusing display so far..." Yuki chimed in cheerfully.

"Yuki!!!" Izayoi screamed, causing her ex-husband to cringe. "How could you possibly treat our sons like...? Like... Some freak show?!?"

"Easy..." Yuki replied, grinning. "Like this." With that, she sat down in a dog like manner, staring out into the screen on the skeleton walls that played what happened to their, 'subjects'.

"Women... even when they're dead, they're unbearable..." InuTaisho sighed, shaking his head.

"**Inu-kun!!!"** shouted the two females, slamming their fist into InuTaisho's skull...

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Kaede's hut...

"Kaede-sama, why did you lock Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha in the same hut?..." Rin asked with, again, those innocent eyes.

Astonished by the girl's curiosity and her loyalty to her lord, Kaede simply replied, "Think of it as a way to break those two dogs..."

As they settled down for a morning meal, Rin blurted out as every one was eating, "But Sesshomaru-sama isn't a dog... Is he?"

Kagome choke on her bread, Sango's face flushing red from the mouthful of green tea she had just gulped down. Miroku was perhaps the only one laughing, with the exception of Kaede who smirked.

"Well, it depends on who you look at it, ne?" Miroku suggested, puzzled by the question himself.

"Rin-chan," Sango started, "Sesshomaru is a _dog_ demon... As Inuyasha is a _dog **hanyou**_..."

"And besides," Kagome added, "You make Sesshomaru look like a harmless little pup when you look into his eyes..."

Every one grinned from ear to ear as Rin's face turn up several shades of pink and red. The rest of the meal was quiet, not that anyone dared say anything... Either for their dignity's sake... Or the sake of not getting slapped for Miroku.

At THE hut...

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

You know what? This 'impenetrable' silence is killing me!!!

"Sesshomaru, for heaven's sakes, do you ever speak?!? Even when I was only born you were silent!" Inuyasha snapped, literally. He acted as all sanity has abandoned him.

"I speak, if there is something worth spending my breath talking about." Sesshomaru said solemnly, no doubt making absolutely no sense to his half brother.

"What?..." Inuyasha questioned, scratching his head slightly, "What the hell are you talking about?..."

"It means," Sesshomaru started, his voice filled with malice, "Nothing that you brings up, makes me care enough to start an actual conversation."

"Oh, so that's how you want to be, eh? Just another cold bastard youkai that decided that his life is officially going to be the new ice age. Go ahead, in fact, that's great news, considering I will finally be rid of your sorry excuse for a use of time and space!" Inuyasha snapped, letting out that anger he had kept in, trying to be as Kagome called it, 'civilized'.

Not a word came from the two brothers, both stung by the brutal reality. Sesshomaru, by the truth in Inuyasha's words, and Inuyasha, by realizing how brutally harsh he had just been. 

"Look -", They said at the same time, stopping again. "I'm-""I should have-""Listen-"

For a moment, it seemed that none of their words would actually make sense, until Inuyasha gave a sharp bark (literally), "STOP!!!"

Sesshomaru was awestruck by his brother, giving him his trade mark death glare.

"I just want to know." Inuyasha said his voice hoarse from his recent shouting.

"Very well then, bother, though I doubt you would find anything I tell you to be of your concerns." Sesshomaru sighed in a tired voice. This was getting a bit old.

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru at Inuyasha, both engaged in a momentary glaring war. The tension between the pair was so thick; one could have sliced through it with a butter knife.

* * *

"So, you think they'll have a brotherly moment?" Yuki asked.

"At this rate, I believe we'll have died at least a hundred times before they do..." Izayoi replied, beginning to fall asleep.

"Wake up girls, we have hope... I think." InuTaisho prodded, half expecting another two fists to land in his head for a pathetic attempt at using sarcastic remarks.

"I'm so bored, even smashing you wouldn't be enough fun..." Izayoi muttered, finally dropping to the floor, curling up besides Yuki's sleeping dog form. "Hun, wake me up when something interesting happens..."

The dead demon lord moaned, staring absent mindedly at the screen, mumbling under his breath, "Now I'm a bloody watch dog..." a rock flew up at his head with great accuracy, and bounced off the back of his skull with a satisfying, 'ping'. "So that's where Sesshomaru learned to throw rocks... His mother..." Another rock hit his head. "Ow."

* * *

"So what was he like?" Inuyasha asked out of the blues. If anything counted as random, this would qualify.

"What's who like?..." Sesshomaru replied, as a youkai lord many '_he's_' in his life. His ear twitched as he leaned against a dank wall. Nothing to do... So bored... So ... Blank... So... So _nothing_.

"Our dad, InuTaisho." Inuyasha said, his clawed hand fidgeting with the fur over his shoulder... So soft... Reality snapped back to his when he fell over from sheer boredom.

* * *

"They're talking about me..." InuTaisho said, staring at the screen as his eyes looked like they were going to jump out of their sockets.

* * *

"Well..." Sesshomaru began...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! I just got elected as one of the two students to represent my class in the student council, so I have to prepare a speech... And with Thanksgiving at hand, I just didn't find time! Gomen... R&R!!! It makes me happy... And I love all you reviewer... SO FEEL LOVED!!! Just kidding... ;)

M. Hwang S.


	7. Bonding

* * *

Disclaimer: Wow... You have got to be extremely thick to not have gotten the point by this stage of your life...

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 7: Bonding

(A/N: Just a quick note before we begin. This chapter isn't all that funny; in fact, it's a warm experience between the two brothers. And another thing, when I say Sesshomaru, I mean Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's body, vice versa... Just thought I should remind you.

On with the story!!!)

* * *

"He was a short, with four arms and three legs with a beak." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. His dog ears twitched once again, as for the first time in a century, he said something half way amusing.

"'Nii-san..." Inuyasha started, "I may not know, but it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that all those are lies..." Inuyasha used yet another expression Kagome had brought from her times.

"Rock-et Science?..." Sesshomaru asked, giving Inuyasha one of his famous glares. No one in these times has heard of science, seeing as it was all done with magic... Much less a rocket...

"Long story... Tell you about it another day." Inuyasha sighed in a frustrated fashion. "So tell me, what was he really like?..."

"Well, to start off, he was a great man... He was tall, and wore his hair in a high ponytail; his eyes were gold like our own. His hair came down like silver thread, much like our's. And you should have seen him when you were born, so lively... so full of joy, that his son was born. He had everything a father could have wanted. Two sons." Sesshomaru's voice began to break off from there. But he regained his posture, starting once more.

"And you should have seen his face, the day after you were born. He was so cheerful that day; every one thought he was possessed... Like some happy freak." Sesshomaru's voice became bitter, "But then one day... A noble man came to us... You're mother's intended husband... He came when you were young... You had to flee for your sake, and after the noble man... Father died fighting the dragon...." His voice broke up, and refused to some out any longer. Hanging his head, he wallowed in disappointment. "And I should've been there for him... If I tried harder... He might still be alive today."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and the way those dog ears drooped... He knew what it meant. "Oh Sesshomaru..." he muttered, feeling that agony that was left far back in Sesshomaru's memory well... He brought his brother into a warm embrace, being the more forgiving of the two, and smiled sheepishly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, before he settled into his brother's now bigger body, the warmth inviting, even though he wanted to push away from it. He sighed in content, and gave into the desire, dog ears flattening against his skull.

* * *

"SCORE!!!" InuTaisho shouted, awakening his two wives just in time to have seen the progress...

"Aw.... They look so cute together..." Izayoi murmured between stray tears.

"Ah, what are you crying for? They are doing so well together..." Yuki cooed, hugging the human female.

"I know.... It's so cute!!!!!" Izayoi shouted, hurting both Inutaisho's and Yuki's ears.

"I know, but it's only a start..." Yuki reminded, InuTaisho agreeing...

_

* * *

_

_-At Naraku's place...-_

"_BOOOO!!!" Naraku hissed throwing a handful of popcorn at Kanna's mirror, when they say this act of brotherhood. Kanna said nothing, as usual, and of course, had nothing TO say...Hakudoushi made a disgusted hissing sound, as if the sight pained him... and obviously, to the face of evil, it did._

"_Aw..." Kagura sighed, but frowned again as she saw Naraku throwing the popcorn...First, because she'd have to clean up later, but that may be made for Kohaku to do, and secondly, that was the fifth batch she made!!!_

* * *

"Inuyasha, be proud. Father adored you, as if nothing else matter to him... And the way he acted... it was like nothing did matter... He didn't want to do anything in his spare time but to play with you, to spend time with you... Just you... and your mother. Eventually, I rarely saw him doing otherwise... and he began to drift further and further away from me..." Sesshomaru admitted in a low tone, as he concluded all the informative information and facts he knew about their father.

* * *

"InuTaisho!" Yuki shouted. "Did you ever consider how much you have hurt my son?!?" She jerked on Inutaisho's pony tail, receiving a low whimper from the dog demon, and meaning, 'I deserved it'.

"Hon, I can't believe you did that!" Izayoi said, slapping the daiyoukai. And so, they fought among themselves... Actually, more like Izayoi and Yuki beating the living crap out of InuTaisho...

* * *

"Oh niisan..." Inuyasha said, all of a sudden feeling a strange sensation of guiltiness... He pulled his brother closer, smelling the faint trace of salt... 'He must have a weaker control over himself in that state...' He thought, as he stroked his brother's hair, and sighed, falling sleep with Sesshomaru in his arms, and the ex-youkai crying himself to sleep...

-Next Morning-

"Finally, the accursed rain has stopped!" Kagome said happily, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Yes, my child, it indeed is pleasant to be out again, and just look at the stocks! How they flourish after a good shower...." Kaede commented. She stepped out of the hut, and made her way to the hut she had left the brothers in.

Sango bent over to wipe a bit of mud off her kimono, when she felt something rub her backside... Again. "Hentai!!!" She shouted, her boomerang finding a very comfortable soft on Miroku's now easily abused head...

"Dear Sango, I was merely brushing a speck of dust off your lovely kimono..." Miroku said.

"Yeah... Sure..." Rin and Shippo chirped, running in circled around the defeated monk. Kagome followed Kaede, and then asked, "Are you going to let them out?"

"Yes, my child. Ye need not worry..." Kaede assured, removing the enchantment from the door frame of the hut. She eased the door open with a _creeeeek..._ And smiled. "Kagome, ye just have to look at this..."

Kagome peered in, a smile curled on her lips as well. Brother and brother, like things should have been... Kaede was working miracles in front of her own eyes... "We'll tell them later, as soon as they wake up right?"

"Hai. We'll so when they do. Until then, I'll leave the door open for them..." Kaede said, ripping the paper off of the frame, and walked away. Until the brothers wake up, villagers were able to peek in, and see a heart warming sight...

* * *

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: aren't they just sweet!? Anyways, I made the spot for secretary!!! Wh00t! Anyhoo, the next chapter will be a cute one as well! And I'm also thinking of starting another fan fiction... Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	8. The Spring Festival

Disclaimer: After all this time, a disclaimer doesn't seem all too necessary.... Since they all say the same things...

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 8: The Spring Festival

It was half way to lunch when the two brothers finally woke up. They looked at each other, then at the ground, then at the blinding light from outside, then at Kagome and Kaede. Both turned a shade of pink, as the pushed away from each other.

Kagome and Kaede smiled at each other, as Inuyasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes, quickly adjusting to the light. Sesshomaru, who was not so lucky, fell back wards, flat on his dog ears.

"What the hell?..." Sesshomaru muttered, dog ears twitching. "It stopped raining..." The stepped out into the warm inviting sun, and stretched out his limbs, his brother following after him.

"So, any particular reason you came to get us? Since, apparently, that would seem impossible." Inuyasha said, imitating Sesshomaru's way of speaking.

"In fact, it is the Spring Festival, child." Kaede explained. "At noon, festivities begin, and we just relax, and enjoy our selves..." Kaede went on, drabbing about the festival, while the brothers looked at each other. They've heard enough. To enjoy themselves... Kaede had better not have told that to Miroku...

"And boys, you've slept to nearly noon... Celebration will begin shortly." Sango added, walking up behind Kagome. "So I suppose you should get dressed."

"Err... Get dressed?" Sesshomaru asked. Who said anything about getting dressed in anything?

"Every body dressed up in this village for the festival. It symbolizes a new start!" Miroku added, now behind Sango... And giving everybody a chill.

It took the two brothers half an hour to actually get on their new clothing. It took a while for Inuyasha to get off the armour, and Sesshomaru to figure out to undo the knots and such in the fire rat haori, but both came out of the hut on time, and dazzling.

Inuyasha found the new pieces of clothes quite fitting on his current body... As Sesshomaru's skin was always a bit on the pale side. It was a dark shade of navy blue, with silver thread embroiding each sleeve like Hakudoushi's. And small gold and pink sakura flowers at the collar, and rim of the haori. The obi was pure white, and it amazed Inuyasha that the villagers would be able to pull off something like this... But them, anything can happen in Edo.

Sesshomaru, on the other paw, also was amazed by his own haori, but was confused by the fact the humans cared for this hanyou. His haori was a shade of emerald green, and orange and white flames flickered up each sleeve. The obi was a yellow orange color...

"Well, I see we are just in time..." Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru just nodded. Kagome came out of Kaede's hut in her kimono... Dashing, as usual. Her kimono was light blue, yellow bird designs ran across the entire fabric. A pink yukita and obi were at her waist. (A/N: If you couldn't tell by now, I love describing clothes...)

"Wow..." The brothers said, Sesshomaru's jaw dropped as he saw Sango, in a kimono similar to Kagome's only it was red, with a white design and silver obi/ yukita. It wasn't long until Inuyasha slammed his brother's mouth back in place.

Being a monk and all, Miroku's gotten quite attached to his usual robes, and politely (A/N: Phew...) refused the 'gift'.

A horn sounded in the distance, announcing the beginning of the festivals, and a deafening cheer of excitement roared in the air. Men were having fun drinking sake, and competing, the women doing what ever they care for, cooking meals, or setting up stands for games. All the children roamed through the streets, playing games and just laughing. Twas a merry time indeed....

Evening came, before any one knew it. And Inuyasha was in an obvious winning streak in most of the competitions...Except swimming... Mostly because he refused to take off his clothing and jump into the water...

Sesshomaru, however, had a nice time getting use to the human cultures if he was to survive the next few days. Unfortunately, he was the one Kagome decided to follow around, and she would go none stop about his new found 'calmer' personality... Sesshomaru could only hope she wasn't getting way too attached to it...

Sango was just enjoying her time as a normal woman. She wasn't allowed to be herself with _somebody_ always trying to grope her... ((A/N: Cough cough Miroku Cough))

((Well, going into a story of what Miroku did wouldn't be the best thing I could ever write...))

But soon, the horns sounded against for a feast to start. The kitsune and Rin were sitting beside Kagome and Sesshomaru beside Kagome... The ex-youkai thought for a while before answering yes, not taking much pleasure in being... _Sat_.

Food towered above all of them, Sesshomaru just staring at it. In his demon form, he never ate much.... But in his brother's form, he was starving. So hungry, he felt like he could eat a horse, and still have stomach for more...

Inuyasha, on the other hand, saw the food, yet wasn't as tempted to eat as he usually did. In fact, he remembered being in that damn hut for three days, without even thinking about food... he watched Sango glare at Miroku until the monk moved over three seats, but landed himself between two girls. Inuyasha smirked. Same old lecher....

And so the meal began, Kagome helping the two kids with their dinner, then ate her own. She then made some ramen, as she saw that 'Inuyasha' wasn't eating all too much.

Sesshomaru had to admit. The food was good, for human standards, yet even now, his pride got in the way, and he didn't eat much. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, presenting him with a bowl of ramen she prepared incase for this.

Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly. Ramen... but the scent wasn't the fragrant alluring smell any more. To this demon body, he couldn't care less if it was sour vegetables. He shrugged it off, sipping a cup of tea. The only thing he had touched other then some oxen's steak... He should have known Sesshomaru was carnivorous...

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at it. The scent was so powerful as he took it from Kagome's hands... It was so tempting.... He took a bite from it, and then ate more. And more... And more.

Soon, he began what his brother always did. Something Kagome called, 'Pigging out'. It was both pleasurable... And downright disturbing at the same time.

Inuyasha choked on the tea, as he saw an image of himself eating like that... Kagome was right... It was disturbing. He sighed, rubbing his throat as Rin ran over to his with a lollipop in her mouth and Shippo beside her, a sweet in his mouth too. Rin took the lolli out of her mouth by the stick and asked Inuyasha, "Is Sesshomaru-sama okay?..." And she popped the candy back into her mouth.

Inuyasha nodded meekly, and that's how the meal went... A rather quaint meal, with ordinary people... Somewhat.

* * *

Midnight moon beams shone over the small village of Edo, as everybody gathered at the front of the village for the ball. Those who were talented enough to play an instrument did, and then came the soothing melodies of a waltz. "Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said, grabbing 'Inuyasha', by the arm, and dragged the protesting hanyou onto the dance floor.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, and danced. He looked at Kagome... So fluid in motion, each and every step graceful... He knew it! His brother had feelings for Kagome... And he was experiencing them right now!

He sighed in content, and danced to the music, them and the village folk twirling, and twirling to the slow music.

Inuyasha was about to protest as well, but thought better of it. He had a disappointed look on his face as he stood there... Until a village girl of about Kagome's age came up to him and said, "Come one, milord! The youth of the night is wasting away!"

Inuyasha gave a curt nod, and joined his brother on the dance floor with his own partner.

Sango looked at Miroku; a blush flooded her cheeks, as she tapped the monk's shoulders. "Houshi-sama?..." She asked. Miroku turned around with a perverse smile. Sango ignored it. But Miroku knew exactly what she wanted...

"My dear Sango, may I have this dance?" He asked, taking Sango's hand politely. ((A/N: For once...))

"Yes you may... Miroku." Sango said curtly, and then ran with Miroku onto the dance floor as well.

"Shippo-kun, I don't get why they are dancing..." Rin asked the kitsune, a lolli still sticking out of her mouth.

"I don't know Rin-chan..." Shippo said, "But I think it's what people call love... Except Sesshomaru-dono... He's just a gentleman..."

And so, they danced the night away, fire flies flickering here and there, stating the arrival, of spring...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay... School is going to drive away all sanity from me... But wait... that means funnier fanfics... Oh well. Anyways, I hope this extra long chapter will make up from it... Read and review! **Don't stop sending in ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the story! I'll mention you in the chapter you sent in the idea, so I won't get all the credit! **Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	9. Clay Pot's Arrival And Department

Disclaimer: Guess what? Rumiko Takahashi died and I inherited Inuyasha! YAY!!! How fake did that sound? ...Duh...

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 9: Clay Pot's Arrival... And Department

((**Brief Author's Note**: Thank you to all my reviewers! Well, I'd like to say, 'To all who are beginning to worry because I've added a bit of fluff from the previous chapter, **DOES NOT **mean I will be, making this a Sess/Kag fanfic!!! What the hell could possess me to write one of those?! Damn twisted... Besides, Kagome doesn't know it's Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's body... But **I am not making a Sess/Kag fanfic, if my life depended on it!!!'** And to those who have given me suggestions for my writing, I thank you! I now I'll have to actually pay attention in English... So much for a BREIF note...))

* * *

The next day, every one tidied up the village a bit, and our 'heroes' set off to shard hunting once more. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru barely spoke to one another... But what was there to speak of?

"Er.... Shippo-kun... Is this silence normal?" Rin asked, remembering the look of pure bliss washing over her 'Lord Sesshomaru's' face the previous night. Ah, she'd remember that forever.

"Well, Rin-chan, if you consider the fact we are talking about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, no, this silence is not normal, but at least its a lot better then them being at each other's necks!" Shippo responded. Quite an answer indeed...

Sesshomaru decided to try and ignore that fact, but felt an extremely strong urge to whack the kitsune over the head. "Fox... You are getting very close to getting ripped in two..." He growled, making Shippo shut up easy as that...

"Inuyasha, don't you think you're being a little harsh to Shippo?" Sango asked, riding on Kirara. Miroku nodded, obviously walking to avoid... A hand...

"Keh... Whatever." Sesshomaru muttered, glaring daggers at his brother for not saying anything. After all, he was the one who did this...Nearly everyday or so.

"Sure, and if you glare hard enough at my back, you'll burn holes through my armour..." Inuyasha said sarcastically, still walking before his tipped his head upwards. His eyes widened slightly, as he said, "Kikyo."

"WHAT?! What's _she_ doing here?" Kagome demanded, all of a sudden forgetting who she was talking to... But that doesn't quite matter right now, does it? Inuyasha shrugged, finding this the perfect time to use Sesshomaru's body to get back at Kagome for all those sittings...

"You will learn your place wench..." Inuyasha said; his fangs showing slightly as he basked in the pure pleasure of Sesshomaru's often used sentence... Now he knew why it was so overused... For a bit of reassurance, his claws found their place against Kagome's neck, as he lifted her high, but still had a firm grip on her neck.

"Gomen... Sesshomaru..." Kagome gasped her body now frantic for fresh air. Breathing.... Need to be breathing... Inuyasha had a curt nod, letting go of Kagome's throat with a light, _thud_. He then smirked when Kagome was gasping for air, and Sesshomaru smirked back. Perfectly executed threat... Sango was soon at Kagome's side along with Shippo, and Miroku standing above the two, not daring to get closer to the easily pissed off taijiya.... Rin was frightened and now grasped Sesshomaru's pant leg, trying not to let go no matter what.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin asked in a fairly small voice, "Can we stop here?" Her voice dripped with uncertainty. The two brothers looked at each other. They've already been traveling for three hours, non-stop... Now would be a good time for a rest...

"Yes, Rin, I believe this would be the perfect time to stop..." Inuyasha said, looking over at the overreacting group behind them. The sun was high above them, noon already... time for lunch. Yup, you heard me. After all that, all they could think about was food...

They stopped near a small stream, and set up a campfire, where Kagome quickly began to boil some water for Inuyasha's ramen. For all the others, well, they could feast on bread, cheese, and the salted meat they had received from the village for extra provisions... "Well, this is lunch..." Kagome said, rubbing her sore neck. She should have known better then to talk like that to 'Sesshomaru'...

Inuyasha lifted his head once more. Above the smell of cooking ramen, which he uses to adore so, he could still pick up Kikyo's scent.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" Miroku asked, standing up with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Kikyo..." Sesshomaru replied. The name seemed to roll out of his mouth like silk... So this must be the name of the dead priestess his brother always enjoyed meeting... It disgusted him.

"Inuyasha.... She'd better not be here to see you again, other wise, I'll S-I-T you until you back throws out..." Kagome threatened, pouring hot water into 'Inuyasha's' ramen... Sesshomaru stiffened, as cold as a board... Inuyasha stifled a laugh, and nickered. Rin and Shippo obviously were staring at the youkai, showing...Emotion?

"Rin... Shippo... It's not polite to stare..." Sango reminded, but was staring at 'Sesshomaru' as well... "But still... Wow."

Sesshomaru sat on the ground, cross legged and trying to make himself or Kagome disappear...One or the other. Sesshomaru has learned the hard, and painful, way that Kagome's fury was not pretty... Kagome noticed this act of being humble, and quickly gave Inuyasha a brief hug. Sesshomaru took in her scent... No wonder his brother liked this miko...Kagome rubbed those furry puppy ears with a bright grin on her face.

"'Inuyasha'," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "We have company..."

And indeed he was right. A miko strolled through the shrubs, a long bow in hand. Her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and her glare almost as icy as Sesshomaru's...But not quite. "Inuyasha..." She said.

"Kikyo..." Sesshomaru responded, now not sure why his brother likes the dead miko so. His fists were clenched tight, and he gritted his teeth.

"Why, Inuyasha, you look almost angered to see me..." Kikyo said, in a fake flattered voice. The smirk on her lips curled upwards. "I have come to ask again. Will you come to hell with me?"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes. Was this woman crazy? Was his brother crazy?! Who the hell would go out with an undead lunatic who wants to drag you to the deepest pits of hell?! "No hell's way, Kikyo." Sesshomaru said, his fist now twitching.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked the expression on Kikyo's face almost disappointed...If she could actually feel anything other then anger and regret at the moment. "Because once you've made up your mind, you can never get it back."

Kikyo was interrupted by Sesshomaru, who was soon surprised by his language. "I don't give a damn what the hell will happen when I give my decision, bitch!!!"

Kikyo was taken back when Sesshomaru gave a lethal grin. "No hell's way, Kikyo. No hell's way I will give up all this to land myself in hell." Sesshomaru said with pride. His brother would thank him one day. "Kaze no Kizu!!" Sesshomaru shouted, sending an unexpected attack flying at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!!!!!" was Kikyo's last word before her ashes spread to the four winds. Sesshomaru sighed, sheathing Tessiga and flicked his bangs before turning around to meet his astounded friends and brother.

"Well, Kagome? Happy now?" He asked, earning a bright look from both Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome smiled and ran up to embrace the 'hanyou'.

"Oh Inuyasha..." She sighed enjoying every moment of the hanyou's warmth.

'If only she knew who I really was...' Sesshomaru thought solemnly, looking at his original body. 'This should be Inuyasha in my place...'

Rin looked at Shippo. "Lord Sesshomaru's smiling again." She said all of a sudden.

"I know." Shippo said. "Don't remind me..." Groaned a very tired taijiya.

"More the reason to stay here for the night, eh?" Miroku asked, his hand reaching towards Sango's rear... _SLAP!_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: Just to remind you people, I have not graduated from elementary, I have not yet 'moved out', I can't find a beta reader because I barely have any time to type these stories, and I'm on the student council. Doesn't sound too good for my grammar and story quality, eh?

And one last thing. Here's the deal. You give me some ideas over reviews for what you want to see happen in this story. Otherwise, I'll just end it shortly with one or two more chapters, then move on to other fan fictions. Got it? So I f you want more, review more... Writer's block isn't the best disease ever. Worse then Chicken pox. Anyways, Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	10. It's Inuyasha's Turn!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything… But maybe if I bribe Rumiko enough, she'll hand 'em over! Dreaming…

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 10: It's Inuyasha's Turn!

((Author's Note: I'm sorry about a bit of Kikyo bashing the last chapter, But I had to get Sesshomaru to do something significant! Gomen… I thank Shrewy for the inspiration of this chapter's events! Thank you to all reviewers!))

"Sesshomaru-sama… Can we go home now? Rin's tired…"Rin said, yawning slightly. Inuyasha merely nodded, still in shock that Sesshomaru just murdered Kikyo in front of his 'friends'…And the kids. It wasn't fair. It should've been him in Kagome embrace right now, not his stupid half brother! Sesshomaru was in his spot!

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned, not really getting the fact that Inuyasha wasn't…Inuyasha. "And how could you!? You just killed her without a word, or even a bit of mercy you cold bastard!!!" Kagome shouted. What a mood swing…. "Sit boy! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT…"

Sesshomaru fell face first into the dirt path, each time landing with a horrible thud. After many, MANY sittings, Sesshomaru moaned, and it began to hurt all over again. Kagome took a deep breath, and Sesshomaru winced. Kagome let out the air, and simply turned away. "Come on Sesshomaru," She said, walking past the youkai who was staring into the crater, "We're going to your castle." Inuyasha looked at his old body. He took it all back. He didn't want to be in his brother's spot anymore….

"Er…Very well." Sesshomaru said, as he frantically called up the path to the castle in Sesshomaru's memory bank. "Follow me."

Miroku and Sango each took one of Sesshomaru's wrists and dragged him out of the crater, and along the path behind Inuyasha. Shippo was sitting on his stomach to avoid having to walk the whole way…

"I'm sure glad I never hit on Kagome…" Miroku whispered to Sango, "Otherwise I'd be the one you're dragging…" Miroku said, smiling a bit. Sango blushed five tones of red, and slapped Miroku lightly.

"Don't kid with me, houshi-sama…" Sango taunted, walking in silence, and didn't even notice that Miroku's smile and stare at her never did go away…

Shippo looked at the two couples and leapt off of Sesshomaru's stomach, running beside Rin. "Don't you think Sango and Miroku make a good couple?" He asked her.

"Yes… If only Miroku-san would stop being so…Hands on type person." Rin replied.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, are we there yet?" Rin asked, pulling on 'Sesshomaru's' sleeve. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No Rin we are not…" He said with a weary voice.

"Oh…" The little girl looked up at the demon lord. "Are we there now?" She asked again.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted, making Rin scurry back to Shippo.

"I think Sesshomaru-sama's angry…" Rin stated quietly to the fox kit.

"Gee… Do yah think?" Shippo asked sarcastically. At that time, Sesshomaru had just woken up from the pleasant and kind of bumpy ride he had just taken for the last hour or so. "How long was I out..." he asked the two dragging him.

Sango shrugged before answering, "'Bout an hour or so…" Miroku smiled at the hanyou, a habit. "Besides, what don you never need to worry about? Kagome wouldn't leave you behind…"

Sesshomaru tried not to blush, but the hanyou body was not use to the lack of emotions… 'Damn it! Damn this hanyou body! Damn these freaking emotions!!!' He thought angrily. He knew his brother like the wenc- Err… girl.

"We're here…" Inuyasha said, marveled by the massive castle himself, and he couldn't quite help looking up at the highest tower in the center of the establishment. Cries from the servants roared as the little party arrived at the gates.

"Our lord's back!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back!"

All the welcome cries were pushed aside when one of the western lord's most trusted head of commands stride through the crowds. Surprisingly, it was a female, a hawk demon. Her hair went down to her shoulders, and feathers weaved through the her reddish-brown hair. She had two narrow horizontal v-shaped markings underneath each eye. Her piercing ice blue eyes glared at 'Inuyasha' and his friends. Taloned feet tapped against the hard dirt path, now meeting stone, as she asked with the same mellow, nonchalant voice as always, "Why, my lord, have you brought such _strays_ along with you?" Her fangs shone at every speck of sunshine meeting it. Feathery wings sprouted from her back, each feather snow white dipped in tawny brown. Her tail was in the same fashion, as did her kimono and obi. She glared daggers still, and her armour was like Sesshomaru's, yet intended for a female bearer.

"Why do you grace our lands with such…Lowly creatures?" She asked again. Her finger tips were graced with one single, long, slander, black talon, that very same hand inching towards a very sharp spear, like Hakudoushi's.

The spear shaft itself was gold in color, the blade silver and lavender ribbons dangling from just below the blade.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because this just so happens to be my brother and his 'friends'." Inuyasha said; trying to ignore the fact she just insulted his body, and companions. "As you know, my brother is the lost prince of the western lands."

At this bit of information, the demoness bit her lower lip. "My deepest apologies, Prince Inuyasha." She said, kneeling down before the hanyou, her spear strapped back onto her…Back. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and walked pass the hawk demoness.

"Whatever, Sephiroth…" Sesshomaru huffed, as Inuyasha lead them into the castle. As she was kneeled down, Sephiroth, obviously the demoness' dubbing, wondered this information. 'Strange… I have never told that hanyou my name yet… Quite bizarre…'

"Lady Kagome, this will be your chamber." A servant said, as Kagome nodded and looked in, the servant left. This single chamber was perhaps larger then the whole first floor of her house! The colors used in the room were vibrant, and everything looked to be of her favorite touch. But who could he have known? Inuyasha must have told him!

Miroku and Sesshomaru met in Sango's room, and got her to go to Kagome's room. Naturally, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had an argument again because it was Sesshomaru's castle, and he had the right to remain in his own chamber. However, Inuyasha thought he might stay in that very chamber so they don't look so suspicious… Sesshomaru lost.

The little trio walked down the hall with the so called 'Inuyasha' walking in front of them, obviously because he knew this place like the back of his hand. Now that he was at Kagome's chamber door, he was fighting down the blush and hesitation again as he tapped gently on the fine paper doors.

"Come in!" Kagome called out, opening the screen door and letting in her 'friends'. The little group was laughing all afternoon, except for Sesshomaru, but it was okay anyways, because Inuyasha never laughed except when he fights anyways.

* * *

"Quite strange indeed… Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be suffering a personality change, and that 'Inuyasha' fellow knows more then he should, and both are acting out of normal behavior." Sephiroth debated with herself whether or not to seek the truth… "I'd better find out." She muttered silently, and dashed towards 'Sesshomaru's' chamber. There was some 'urgent' business to take care of….

_-Knock-Knock-Knock-_

"Proceed." Inuyasha replied, gazing out of the window with his arms crossed behind his back, and back facing Sephiroth. The hawk demoness went into an obvious, and reflexive respectful bow, while presenting her lord with 'information' previously discovered.

"Milord…" She said in a grave tone of voice. "The castle is under attack! What shall we do?" Of course, this information was made up, but Sephiroth was also very manipulative. She would see what 'Sesshomaru' would say…

"Err…." Inuyasha fumbled over words. Sesshomaru didn't have any of this in his memory! It seemed like the youkai was clockwork and could think out any solution! "What I meant to say was… Surround the perimeters! Tell every demon and being to stay on guard!"

Sephiroth nodded and left. "Just as I feared. My lord is not who he seemed to be… This 'imposter' is a very fake imitation… Sesshomaru would have question about the armies, troops, lands, or even where the attack was directed… This faker took my word, hook, line, and sinker… Next up… What to do…"

Inuyasha sweated a puddle. The castle was under attack?! Why was he so stupid not to notice!? Gods, he was messing up Sesshomaru's life! Wait. That wasn't such a bad thing…

Tomorrow, he would try to figure out how to get out of this position…

"I'm going to find out what's going on around here…" Sephiroth exclaimed, several servants looking at her as if she was crazy…

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks! Someone's bright enough to pick up something's fishy in the air, and I don't mean Kirara's breathe… EW. Anyways, as you see, this story is coming to a slow end. I've got many other stories planned for the future! Look out for **'The Pet Chronicles'. **Where demons take on the strangest of definitions… And humans rule the world? NOOO!!! Not to mention: **'What If…'** A funny little alternate reality series where times hasn't changed all that much! Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S.


	11. Discoveries and More Part I

Disclaimer: What is this, the eleventh chapter? And you STILL need to be reminded? Wow. And I though I was dense…

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 11: Discoveries and More Part I

Brief Author's Note: These things are never brief, so yeah. Anyways, I'd like to give special thanks to **Shrew-Hanyou **who supported me the whole way!!! Yay! And not to mention was like the only one who offered a suggestion or request for the story… Don't you people want something to happen from the story that was your idea?Special mention to **The Inu-Pup** who seems to like my work very much, and is beginning to stalk me… Is that a good thing? I've got an admirer! O.o;;

* * *

Sephiroth rolled and tumbled in bed that night, she twisted and turned, but she still couldn't get to sleep. Something was on her mind, as she absent mindedly stroked her snow white feathers.

"I have to get to the bottom of this before I faint in the middles of my duties!" Sephiroth shouted. Her eyes glowed red from frustration for a mere moment before a knock came from the door, and she regained her 'publicly' calm and recessive composure.

"Oi, Seph! Get some sleep for Kami-sama's sake!" Inuyasha; or as Sephiroth saw, Sesshomaru-sama; stated. He peered in as he slid the door open slightly. Sephiroth was calm, but once Inuyasha did that, she immediately flared.

"HENTAI!!!!! YOU KNOW I DON'T SLEEP WITH CLOTHES ON, DAMN IT!!!" Sephiroth bellowed, bringing her sheets cover to her body, and her wings around her frame, those beautiful white feathers hiding her once exposed skin. Her face flushed like a beet root…

Inuyasha blushed. He'd never been called a hentai before… That had always been Miroku's role! But wait… This was Sesshomaru's body right? … Inuyasha slid the door close again, wondering what Sephiroth will do when Sesshomaru gets his body back… And it better be soon! Otherwise he'll be stuck in this predicament! The ex-hanyou shuddered at the thought.

'_But Seph looked so beautiful when she's angry…' _Inuyasha blushed at the thought. Damn Sesshomaru's canine nature, and damn his lack of a mate… Realization hit him like a tonne of bricks. "Sesshomaru likes her?!" He shouted into what was now his fluffy… "Oh, sweet Kami!!!" His eyes widened, as he walked back to his room. "None of this must get out… Or Sephiroth is going to pound on my skull!"

-The Nest Morning-

Kagome yawned, and spread the curtains open from her window. She basked in the ever so comforting sun shine. It was so… beautiful outside. She'd make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come with her friends on a little outing today!

So she got out of her sleeping robes, and put on her normal school garbs… Which was some how, as good as new. She slipped on her shoes, and packed her already abused yellow school bag, then –as she always seemed to be– cheerfully skipped to Sango's room.

The taijiya had already woken up, now polishing that prized boomerang of hers. "Come in Kagome…" She greeted, as her friend slid the shoji screen door open. Sango smiled at her friend, and then asked, "So, you came here for a reason?" Kagome nodded.

"Well, it's so nice out!" Kagome shouted cheerfully. "I was thinking we could take the boys for an outing! ...And maybe some lunch too. Heh…" Kagome chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, waiting for the obvious approval of her friend.

Sango's smile warmed up. "Just as soon as I finish this. Maybe you could go pack lunch right now. The men are defiantly no help now." She looked back at her boomerang, and set down the cloth. "Let's go."

And so, the girls went to the kitchen, Kagome's slight cooking skills actually prevented her from scorching the food to crisps. Rin enter the kitchen, staring at the two girls with a mulled Jakken on a leash behind her. "Where are we going, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, wide eyed.

"We're on an outing! It's a sort of a fun trip where we get to do all sorts of fun activities outdoors!" Kagome said cheerfully, and then continued babbling on about how much fun outings were back in her era, leaving behind two very confused feudal era inhabitants…

"…Cool!" Rin shouted, after she let the information sink into her skull, and threw Jakken out the window. In the distance, even today, you could still hear Jakken shouting, "LORD SESSHOMARU!!!"

"Rin… Go wake up Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, okay?" Sango said, and then her expression darkened. "And be careful around Miroku… You never know what he's up to… we'll be done in here soon."

"Hai." Rin chimed, and then bounced into the corridors towards the men's rooms… 'Inuyasha's' first. She knocked on the door, and wandered in when no body answered the door for about five minutes. She found our favourite demon turned hanyou sprawled on his stomach, his foot sticking off the futon, and his ears pressed against his head. The sheets barely covered his body, and he only had on his haori bottom and white yukata top… Sleeping beauty, eh?

Rin poked the 'Inuyasha's' slightly frizzy hair. "Inu-kun?" She asked, whispering into one of the dog ears. The furry white appendage twitched, and then pressed back against his head. "Inu-kun…" Rin tried again. No reply. She looked over at the jug of fresh water near the door.

Outside, random servants could hear the following sound. "OH KAMI!!! FREEZING, RIN!!!" Sesshomaru sprang up from bed.

"Good morning Inu-kun…" Rin said, and then walked out the door to Miroku chamber.

-In the kitchen-

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted, storming into the room, dripping wet. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Now, Now, Inuyasha, don't be so rude. Would you kindly step outside? You're tracking water into the kitchen…" Sango said, snickering as the last of the lunch and food was packed up, Kagome finishing stuffing packs of ramen into her bright yellow backpack.

"Besides Inuyasha, I don't think any of us are in the mood for a string to the 'S' word so early in the morning." Kagome huffed.

"That's my point!!! Why did you have a girl dump water on me, so early in the morning?!" Sesshomaru shouted, or rather, bellowed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, her right eye twitching. "SIT BOY!!!" _-Bang-_

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Toujikin14, I have several things I must say to you before I explode. I know Sephiroth is a boy, dammit! AND it's just a freaking name! No one ever said that I got the name from the game; in fact, I got it from an anime website with name definitions! As I recall, Sephiroth was never a hawk demoness either, so just shut your gapping black hole, and think before you call someone bakamono!

On the other hand, to actually flame this topic, you must first read the story before telling me that I got something extremly inaccurate… Thanks! Please enjoy the rest of this story!

Gods, it felt good to get that off my chest. To all who are wondering, no I don't hatenegative comments.I just hate commentswhen people are just flaming with out taking into consideration what common sense may suggest… This is Inuyasha, NOT Final Fantasy for all its worth! Anyways, I have a feeling i'm going to get flamed alot this chapter, so what the hell.

Anyways, to all those who actually put up with my ranting, feel happy! You get a gold star…I'm not in a good mood. Ja ne!

-M. Hwang S. ((For all the good that is! Humph!))


	12. Discoveries and More Part II

Disclaimer: If only Rumiko doesn't live on the other side of the world… Otherwise, I may get the Inuyasha gang for my birthday!

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 12: Discoveries and More Part II

Author's Note: -Jumps around in joy- Some of my favorite authors have reviewed my story!!! Squee!!! And Happy Birthday to anybody's coming up!

* * *

Sephiroth woke up when Kagome entered her chamber. "Huh?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She muttered again, seeing Kagome smile like crazy. Pretty cheery for a human… Well, at least some people have the dignity send a woman down here...

She was still sore about 'Sesshomaru' bursting into her chamber the previous night….

"Well, we're going on an outing, and I was wondering if you would like to join us." Kagome chirped, smiling at the hawk demoness… Sephiroth blinked. Join a human…On an outing?

She smirked. "Sure." She sighed. "Just let me get…Dressed."

Kagome nodded in an understanding fashion, and slid the door shut behind her as she left. Sephiroth was deep in thought as she slipped into her normal white kimono and fastened on her armor. 'Sesshomaru was acting so strange almost like a hanyou… His brother… And that hanyou, Inuyasha-sama… He was like Sesshomaru-sama! Oh sweet lord! Sesshomaru's Inuyasha and Inuyasha's Sesshomaru?!' She thought, nearly fainting.

"Hentai!" Sango shouted, her boomerang finding its favorite place. On Miroku's head. She glared as the monk snapped back his wandering hand. "You're walking in front of me where I can see you, monk…" She hissed, staring at his hand.

"Oh, Sango…It hurts to see you have so little trust in me…" Miroku sighed, using his talent to worm out of most situations by acting innocent. Key words: Most situations. More then likely not this one…

"Pft, whatever monk…" Sango waved off his 'innocence'. She heard Kagome giggling not too far away.

"Ah, Sango, just admit it one day! It'll be the happiest moment of your life!" Kagome chuckled jumping onto Sango's back. The demon exterminator blushed deeply. Sango nodded slightly, looking at Miroku now grinning face. "What a couple…" Kagome sighed with high school girl happiness in her…

Sephiroth curled her wings against her back, glaring at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who smartly decided to stay quiet until they reached the lake. Rin was dancing around Shippo who was walking beside Kagome…Now slightly annoyed.

"So, _Inuyasha_," Sephiroth mocked, as the hit their destination, and the humans plus Shippo left their belongings with the demon brothers and dash to the water. "Or should I say, Sesshomaru?" She hissed, looking him square in the eye. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze. How did she?

"No one is here right now, so fess up!" Sephiroth sneered, breaking out her usual formal speech. The Inu brothers stared at her as if she was crazy. "How did you?" Inuyasha gasped.

"I, unlike your so called friends looked at the facts, and put one and one together to get two…" Sephiroth snorted, looking at Sesshomaru, clad in red, who hasn't spoken a word yet. "So…I've decided to get you get back to normal. For Sesshomaru's sake and I'll ignore Inuyasha." She said with a smirk.

"I see…" Sesshomaru finally sighed. "How can we be of any help?" He sat down on the warm grass, as Sephiroth did the same, and gestured for Inuyasha to do so…

"Now, when did you go through this transformation?" Sephiroth asked, mentally taking notes so this puzzle would have become clearer… Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked in thought for a moment.

"A month ago." They said in unison, making Sephiroth sweat drop slightly. 'At least I know they aren't lying…' She thought, and then nodded.

"Anything interesting happen before that? Magic? Bites? Fights even? Dreams or visions?" She asked, rubbing her temples, trying to fight back the migraine…

"As a matter of fact, yes…" Inuyasha said, tilting his head to one side. "That night my mother came into my dream, which was conveniently void and full of utter nothingness… She threw this sort of golden dust over me… Then said it was for my sake…"

"Now that you mention it, our father and my mother came to me… Damned Chichi-ue forced me down and 'Kaa-san tossed the same golden dust onto me…" Sesshomaru muttered, scratching behind the now familiar dog ears. "When I woke, I was in your body…"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Did your mother ever practice magic? And our father…He always wanted us to be like this, tolerant. Right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with- Wait… I see… Yes, they did… And your mother…She was the only one able to get to you, so that would work!

Sephiroth smiled. Case closed, we have the solutions…. "How are we going to get you out of those bodies?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze. They didn't know that yet… Maybe… Maybe they weren't suppose to. Maybe they were to be like this forever! The thought struck both of then like lightning. They couldn't bare the thought of having to stay in their current form for as long as they lived… Each brother shook their head, both as a sign of completely no clue, and trying to get the thought right out of their minds…

"Earth to Inu-brother…" Sephiroth asked, waving her hand in front of their faces. "Are you still alive?" She repeated, now pulling Sesshomaru's ears and flicking Inuyasha's nose. The brother yelped, and Sephiroth had one of those female smirks. "Any ideas at all?" The brother shook their head.

"Oh, that's just great…" Sephiroth moaned, her hand slapping her forehead. She felt something seeding on her blood. "Damn mosquitoes…" She muttered, swatting away a bug. It flew away…

* * *

What Sephiroth did not know, was that the bug, was no ordinary mosquito… In fact, it wasn't a mosquito at all… It was one of Naraku's hell wasps… The little ticker flew up to the dark skies above, and entered a fortress through an open window.

"So, my messengers… What did you find for me today?" Naraku said, holding his hand out to the hellish wasp. The hanyou sent for Kanna, and she stepped forth. "Kanna, what is the news of Inu-Tachi?" he asked voice sinister…

He saw on Kanna's mirror the whole epic… "How interesting…" He smirked. "Kagura, we're heading to battle… The final battle… It seems the Inu-Tachi is a little bit down on their luck…

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"They're gaining on us!!!" Izayoi squealing running around the grave… Yuki finally got pissed off and knocked out the running ningen…

"InuTaisho, we must end this soon…" Yuki said calmly. The demon lord nodded.

"I know this… We must end it soon." He said, holding the spell book in his hand.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Hiya! As you notice, this fan fiction will probably end in about two or three chapter! So read and review!!! Happy new years!


	13. Black Death

Inuyasha and Gang © Rumiko Takahashi

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter Thirteen: Black Death

The sky darkened, as Naraku came forth, clad in armour, and demon hordes surround every inch in a thirty foot radius of his body… Kagura lead the hordes, and Kanna riding behind her. Hakudoushi on Entei with Kohaku behind him… A cruel smirk curled on Naraku's lips. He could already taste the blood of the Inuyasha and his friend in his mouth, and the dark red liquid flowing across the lands, telling every living being that he was then the lord of the lands…

Yes, it was sweet being evil…

* * *

The others were back from the lake. Why? Because the girl's clothing her getting wet and clinging to their bodies and Miroku was getting a face-full. Miroku had to be beaten unconscious to allow the girls to change, assuming the other two bys were mature enough not to gawk.

But that was hours ago…. However, the monk was still out cold. Inuyasha scoffed at the remark Kagome made about the demon lord's personality softening… Rin remarked that she LIKED this new Sesshomaru, and made Inuyasha blush slightly…

Sesshomaru sighed, as Sephiroth continuously poked his now irritated ears… "For Kami-sama's sake!" He snapped, and her hand snapped back. Well, it wasn't long till the clouds about the sky darkened considerably…

Both brothers' heads went up, as the snarled in unison, "Naraku…"

* * *

The final battle had come… Neither party had expected it so soon… especially not from the parents. Apparently, Izayoi had fainted due to the lack of oxygen getting to her brain once she panicked, but Yuki claimed it to be the lack of brain cells… 

"This is not good…" muttered InuTaisho. He paced in his little circle, again, and again.

"We know that much, genius…" Yuki said, but we all know that harshness was because she was worried about her little 'Maru-kun'…

"We shall just have to wait, and see… The dead can not tamper with living wars…" InuTaisho sighed, keeping a tight hold on Yuki.

* * *

"Brace your self for impact…" Sesshomaru called from Inuyasha's body, drawing Tessaiga from its sheath. It felt great having the demonic sword in his hands, without getting burned for once… He saw Kagome notch an arrow on her bow, Sango prepare Hiraikotsu, and Shippo taking Rin FAR away… Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother unsheathe his prized Toukijin; later he thought it was only fair because he had Tessaiga; and Sephiroth brandish a rather large battle ax… How she managed to hold that thing, he had no idea…

The skies darkened with demons from Naraku, lead by Kagura, and Naraku floating in the air with Kanna and Hakudoushi beside him… Kohaku was with Kagura, and uneasy facade settled over his expression. He saw that girl again…The only one that haunted his dreams.

"ATTACK!" Naraku bellowed, as shrieking demons leapt from the ranks and dove downwards towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's little army… Sango's Hiraikotsu caught the fangs of one, her boomerang, slicing to and forth along the demon's long sleek body with she felt some one back up against her.

* * *

Miroku blushed, as he back up against a familiar demon exterminator outfit. He sliced his staff through a strange worm like youkai, and turned around. "Sango! What are you doing here!" He asked. 

"I'm fighting for my life!" She hissed, obviously a bit annoyed. Her hidden blade shot up through that sleek demon's throat.

"Ah, it appears you fight well under pressure…" Miroku said, chuckling, and paling as Sango's Hiraikotsu flew over his shoulder.

"What's that for!" He snapped, which was rather unrealistic of him… Sango gave an in dignified snort, going back to fending for her and that monk.

"Grateful, aren't you?" She muttered, "I saved your hide from that monster…" Miroku turned a shade of magenta pink, and said a small 'thank you' before returning to fight along her side.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves surrounded by vicious, but lowly looking youkai. "…We're going to die… Brace yourselves!" Inuyasha called, rubbing his own demonic markings. 

Kagura smirked, and raised her fan, signaling for her horde of warriors to attack. The demons charged forward. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put up a stance, ready to fight when something bright flew past, and the demons shrieked, dieing off.

Kagome smirked, standing nearby with her hands still in the position she let go of the string in. "I thought you might need some help, boys?" She said with a wide smirk. She walked away to shoot off some more demons, when Sesshomaru spoke up to Inuyasha.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Sesshomaru asked, grinning.

"Indeed…" Inuyasha replied, nodding. He watched Sephiroth spin in a circle, slaying off another wave with a strange youki implosion. "And that Sephiroth's pretty good to, eh?" Inuyasha taunted his brother.

Sesshomaru blushed slightly, brushing his brother's hand from his dog ears. "Shut up! Are we here to fight, or chat!" He ran back into the crows of demons with Kaze no Kizu…

Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head slightly, before charging in with his brother. "For honor!" He cried, slicing away at the youkai.

* * *

Hours past, and much blood has spilt on the once tidy western lands. Hakudoushi died after being sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel and Kanna when Kagome's arrow was shot through her chest. Kagura was taken pity on by Sesshomaru who remembered her pleads against Naraku… 

"Ku ku ku… You think you have won, didn't you?" Naraku laughed, as he burst into his true form…That mutant blob thing with his upper body. Sango scowled, stepping forwards.

"This is my battle… He took away my entire life!" She gave Miroku a glance which softened considerably. "And because he cursed Miroku…" She added, giggling. Miroku blushed.

Naraku burst out laughing. "You!" He roared. "Taijiya, you will never defeat the likes of me!" Naraku's tentacles shot forth. As Sango sliced each one off, they disintegrated.

Naraku was down to his last limbs…Literally. He pulled Kohaku out in front of him.

* * *

"Dirty cheat!" Izayoi shrieked, slamming her fist against the skeleton walls…Which didn't do much at all… 

"Izayoi, calm down!" Yuki hissed, trying to concentrate on the scene set before them. "Interesting indeed…" She muttered, attention rapt around the scene.

InuTaisho was pacing the floor of his skeleton home, going back and forth, back and forth… What if the brothers couldn't figure out how to use their sword correctly? Would they die? What is going on? What will they do, if the brothers were to die in this final battle…? He cringed. Then it would be their fault… He would never be able to live with that. No parent should have to bury the body of their child, demon, or not…

"We can only hope now, that they will set aside differences… And fight for their survival…" InuTaisho sighed, having a grave feeling wash over him.

* * *

Sango gasped, dropping Hiraikotsu, mixed emotions washing over her body. Surprise. Grief. Then anger. She growled; her fists balled up. "How dare you Naraku! You despicable devil!" 

Naraku merely chuckled. "Such flattering words, taijiya…" he chortled, not noticing the demon behind him.

"Miroku, now!" Sesshomaru shouted; driving Tessaiga deep into Naraku's spider shaped scar. Naraku hissed in pain, and let go of Naraku, letting Miroku whisk the body away from the cruel master. "You insolent fool!" Naraku hissed, glaring pure poison tipped daggers at Sesshomaru. The now-hanyou merely chuckled.

"Such flattery gets you nowhere, Naraku…" He chuckled, releasing the Wind Scar. A barrier flew up around the evil hanyou. Sesshomaru growled.

'That's strange…' Kagome thought, looking at her 'Inuyasha'. 'He fights like Sesshomaru…And Sesshomaru Inuyasha… Quite strange indeed…' She nodded the thought away. "Blow him to bits, Inuyasha!" She shouted.

"My pleasure." Sesshomaru replied, raising Tessaiga for another blow, which is when one of Naraku's tentacles flew out at him, slicing through the air with a sickening whooshing sound. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the brownish hued tentacle flew towards Sesshomaru's heart. That was when another sword sliced through the tentacle.

"You are far too powerful to die as such _Inuyasha_…" Inuyasha said, smirking at his brother, and took his turn hacking away at Naraku's body. Everyone knew Naraku was dieing a half hour later.

He was panting like a tired dog, trying to regain his power, but the combined brothers were unstoppable… Seeing this, he smirked, having a plan. If he died, his death was not being in vain… "If I die, I am taking one of you with me!" Naraku said in a melancholy voice, cackling to the sky as Toukijin's blast with Tessaiga's combined strength flew at him…

His body imploded as the force struck flesh, but something unexpected happened… A hidden blade flew out of the smoke, intent on hitting one of the brothers.

There was a sickening squishing sound, and then a silent thud, as one limp body fell to the ground.

* * *

From both realms of living and dead, a strangled cry of pain and agony strung themselves through the air. "NOOOO!" He was dieing… He was really dieing… 

To be continued…

* * *

Author's review: Please don't kill me! I was busy thinking of an exciting way to make my very first battle scene! We all know how hard it is to simulate a real war through words…. Anyways, evil cliffy! See you next time! Ja ne! I can't believe the story is comming to an end so soon! It seemed like only yesterday... -sob- There is one more chapter to go, then an Epilogue... 

M. Hwang S.


	14. Miracles

Inuyasha and Gang © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Last time on Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo: ((Yeah, we all hate these…))

_His body imploded as the force struck flesh, but something unexpected happened… A hidden blade flew out of the smoke, intent on hitting one of the brothers._

_There was a sickening squishing sound, and then a silent thud, as one limp body fell to the ground._

_

* * *

From both realms of living and dead, a strangled cry of pain and agony strung themselves through the air. "NOOOO!" He was dieing… He was really dieing…_

* * *

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 14: Miracles

She fell to the ground crying crystal tears of sorrow. He…Did it. He took it head on… Sango sobbed into Miroku's shoulder, the older man, allowing a few drips of water to roll down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Sango…" He said softly.

"I know Miroku… I know… But I can not forgive you, if it was never your fault…" She wailed, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Yuki and Izayoi both took their respected corners of InuTaisho's fluff, crying into that, and dampening his fur. InuTaisho was mortified. On one hand, he was overjoyed that they learned something. On the other, he was stunned by the shocking death.

"My son… Sesshomaru…" He whispered, collapsing to his knees.

* * *

"He took it for me…" Inuyasha said, staring down at his own body, but with Sesshomaru inside. 'The blow was meant to kill me…' He fought back tears. The now-hanyou gasped with ragged breaths. "Inuyasha…" He wheezed, opening his eyes slightly.

Kagome looked up with teary eyes. Did her doggy-eared hanyou call Sesshomaru… Inuyasha...? It made no sense! Unless… She gasped. "No… SESSHOMARU!"

"Kagome… I am honored to be of your service… And am sorry I was not able to meet you earlier… You would have been perfect for my brother…" Sesshomaru admitted, pushing out a small smirk from his brother's body, and what use to be his body. Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you… Onii-san…" He said, whipping away a tear. Regaining his composure, he managed to snap, "Sesshomaru…Don't talk like a dead man…" He cried, kneeling beside his brother.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru sighed softly as another deep breath shook his body terribly. "I'm dieing… Take care of Rin… I am so sorry for everything… But hell, apparently we see know… Inuyasha… Don't cry for me… I will be fine… Good bye Inuyasha, I'm off to be with our parents now… I'm…Sorry…" exhaling his final breath, Sesshomaru's hand fell from Inuyasha's pelt, and fell to the ground. He was dead.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha shook his elder brother's shoulder. "Sesshomaru!" He pulled the brother close to him, tears streaming down his face. "SESSHOMARU!" He shouted into the air, hoping his soul will hear his voice. "No, no, he can't be dead, not now, not when we finally got along…" He sobbed, clutching to his brother's quickly freezing body. Soon, it was cold. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha cried, letting go of his brother, and slumping onto the ground, heavy sobbing wreaked his body.

* * *

"Yuki…" Izayoi held the older woman. "Yuki, I am so sorry it had to be him…" Yuki curled up in a corner, crying. "Why, why did Kami have to choose him…?" She cried, grabbing Izayoi, and holding her close.

Izayoi patted her shoulder, and hugged her. "There, there…" She cooed, "Hush now…" She pitied her greatly, having to watch her son sacrifice his life… "He did it because of love… You should be proud…" She whispered to comfort the girl, but to no avail. She joined her in her mourning, shedding tears she had kept in for the last five minutes… Impressive…

"He's coming…" InuTaisho said, watching his son's true soul materialize before his eyes. "Sesshomaru…"

* * *

"Sesshomaru, don't leave me. Please say this is another one of your impractical jokes…" Inuyasha cried, refusing to let go of Sesshomaru's limp body. "Inuyasha, he's dead…" Kagome tried to calm him, but she couldn't stop her tears either.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a younger girl's cries came from the distant field. Rin. She came dashing towards Sesshomaru's dead body, having figured it out for herself. "Sesshomaru-sama… You've protected Rin so well…" The little girl choked. Then she looked up at Inuyasha… "Healing sword…" she said, through shimmering tears. "Healing sword!" She chirped happily, as Shippo came running up to the scene.

"What...?" Inuyasha asked, through streaming tears. Had this little girl found a way to have Sesshomaru cheat death once again...?

"Tenseiga…" Rin said happily. "When Rin was killed by wolves, Sesshomaru-sama used Tenseiga to revive Rin!" She squealing, pointing at the life giving sword. Inuyasha whipped away his tears with a flick of his wrist, and then stood back.

Unsheathing the Tenseiga, he concentrated on the soul demon thingies… Kagome stood beside him, searching for the soul. "It still lives…" She said… Inuyasha nodded. Sango and Miroku have… Disappeared with Kohaku's body to who knows where…

_Slash!_

* * *

Sesshomaru felt himself being pulled back to the world of the living. "What's happening...?" He asked his father.

"We're going back…" InuTaisho said, following Sesshomaru. After all, they needed to undo the spell. Yuki and Izayoi smiled, grabbing their respected corners of the fluffy pelt. "We're coming with you…"

* * *

Color rushed into the hanyou body's cheeks, as his face scrunched up in the bright light. Clouds were moving away from the sun to reveal brilliant rays. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted, squeezing the circulation off of Sesshomaru's red-clad arm.

"Hello Rin." He said calmly, a smile plastered onto his face. "Yo!" A voice came from the distance called. Sesshomaru jerked his head around. A girl with wings. "Sephiroth!" Sesshomaru shouted, eyes widening.

"Hey, don't I get a welcome back hug...?" She chuckled cheerfully, and stole Sesshomaru into a warm embrace.

"Hey, Sess…" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "You gave her a hug, don't I get a thank you for bringing your sorry hide back...?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Nope!" He said cheerfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, we have visitors…" He said, stepping out of the way to reveal, the three figures…

"Chichue… Hahaue… Izayoi-dono…" Sesshomaru said, a smile growing. "Milord! Miladies!" Sephiroth cried, kneeling.

InuTaisho chuckled. "Get up, Sephiroth, we're all friends here…" The hawk demoness got up, grinning. "You might wonder why we here today…" Izayoi started off.

"Ah, cut the short crap." Yuki barged in. "We're here to change you back."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, while Inuyasha narrowed his own. "You mean to tell us…" the elder started, the younger finished it off. "YOU WERE BEHIND THIS ENTIRE DISASTER?" They drew swords, advancing towards the three parents.

"Now, now, don't be hasty…" InuTaisho reminded, "We have to change you back!" He quickly reminded. "We just came to say that we're proud and we'll change you back…"

"As she said, cut the shit and change us back already!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing to Yuki, who smiled.

Izayoi smirked. "Yuki, we'd better start." They each produced a handful off all too familiar golden dust.

_Mirror images, fading away,_

_Cracking and mourning,_

_At fate's feet you lay._

_Together we bind, two brother's desire,_

_May your power be strong, and fuel our fire!_

This they chanted over and over and over again, as bright dust swirled around the brother, who looked skyward, as their souls floated, then descended into rightful bodies.

"We'll take our leave now…" InuTaisho said, as the three faded away.

"…" the brothers were speechless. "That's all!" He looked furious, but saw where their voices came from.

"I'm a demon again!" Sesshomaru shouted, running about, petting his pelt. You never know what you have until you lose it.

"I'm a hanyou again!" Inuyasha said in joy, bouncing about with his brother. Rin, thinking this was some sort of game, chased after them, until the brother collided into a sudden stop. Sango.

"H-Hi…" She said, blushing, as everyone shriveled their heads in her direction. "Here Kagome, complete the jewel." She handed Kagome the last shard. Kagome hugged her friend. "Oh, thank you, Sango… Kohaku can rest in peace now…"

Sango nodded. "That's not all that happened…"she muttered, eyeing the forest. Miroku came running out like a mad man! "MY DREAM CAME TRUE! HAHAHA! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER SOON!"

Sango sweat dropped. "You see, he still remembers my promise to bear him some kids after Naraku dies…So...Yeah." She admitted. Miroku was running around showing off that he no long had a wind tunnel. He hugged Sesshomaru's body, thinking Inuyasha was still in there. "Look Inuyasha! My wind tunnel's gone!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Human… Get off…" he said calmly. Miroku did so quickly, and Inuyasha laughed. Shippo looked at Sango. "So you're going to be a mommy soon...?" Sango nodded.

"Wait… Sesshomaru! You owe me!" Sesshomaru turned around to face Inuyasha. "How so?" He asked, raising a brow.

"You had all that fun with Kagome! You danced with her!"

"So! You were peeking around my personal life!" he ignored the fact Miroku had asked Sango if Sesshomaru even had a personal life…

"What about it! You nearly lost Tessaiga!"

"You BROKE Toukijin!"

"What! At least I don't go around picking on little girls!"

"Nani? I let Rin follow me about!"

"With Jakken!"

"So what? You let Kagome travel with that damned monk…"

"Leave Kagome out of this!"

"Why should I!"…

And so the fight went on.

* * *

"…So everything we did was in vain…" Yuki said, sweat dropping.

"Sure looks that way…" Izayoi sighed.

"Back to the ole' drawing board…" InuTaisho grumbled.

* * *

It took Kagome a little while so register something amidst sighing a big mushroom sigh. "I sat Sesshomaru!" She fainted.

La Fin.

* * *

Author's Note: -Sobs- This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! –Blows nose into a tissue- Well, we had fun! Don't worry! You can see I'm already planning LOTS of squeals… MWUHAHA! Ja! –Smiles innocently-

Naraku- Sorry. **M. Hwang S. **( :) )


	15. Epilogue Back to Square One?

Inuyasha and Gang © Rumiko Takahashi

Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo

Chapter 15: Epilogue - Back to Square One?

InuTaisho sweat dropped, eye bugging out. "So all that we did…" He muttered slowly, slumping onto the ground in a slow, defeated doggish fashion, "Was just nonsensical crap that nearly killed one of ours sons…" He ended slowly.

Yuki was just staring at the screen, as both boys stormed away from each other again angrily. "…Yup. Guess so…"

Izayoi, who wouldn't usually paint the air around her blue, was showing the other two where Inuyasha inherited his 'extensive' vocabulary, and that it IS certainly possible that somebody is able to demonstrate more colorful language then Inuyasha…

* * *

"That was… Most unusual…" Sephiroth admitted, sipping a fizzy drink that Kagome had brought back from her era in a can. Sango nodded in agreement, chewing on an egg roll. The two brothers refused to have any of it; Except Inuyasha who insisted on having some long awaited ramen first; and began to skulk in respected sides of the field… 

"At least… At least this outing wasn't TOO good for nothing… After all, we defeated Naraku… And we got the full jewel." Kagome said happily. "And I know just the wish to put on it…"

So she walked to the REAL hanyou. "Inuyasha...?" She asked, his ears shriveling towards her voice. "I was wondering if I could make a wish on the jewel…" Inuyasha looked at her.

"… Well…" He said, Kagome looking at him with bright puppy eyes, "… Sure." He said, giving in with a sigh. Kagome beamed at him.

"Arigato Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped, holding the jewel tightly, as she tried to make a selfless wish on it. "… Did it work?" She asked, after five minutes. The glowing had stopped.

"I don't know Kagome…" Shippo admitted, "What'd you wish for?"

"Yes! Yes! What'd you wish for...?" Miroku asked, with that funny look that spares you the penny from buying his thoughts. Sango smacked him over the head again, "Perv…" she muttered. Rin and Sephiroth laughed, and even Sesshomaru had to smirk slightly.

"Well…" Kagome started. "I wished that… That all of my friends could have their DEEPEST desires…" She smirked.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Deepest desires...?" He repeated, walking over to the lake, and then screaming. Kagome giggled. "Shippo… What was your wish come true...?" Shippo merely looked at Kagome in awe. Kagome felt her ears, as she saw Shippo's line of sight. She paled. "Shippo… Why am I a kistune...?" She asked suddenly.

Shippo blushed. "I wanted you to be my hahaue…" he admitted, clambering onto her shoulder. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Miroku… Sango... Why haven't you changed?"

Sango smiled. "Because that wasn't my wish to change… It was that Kohaku would come back…" Miroku hugged his soon to be wife. "And I wished Sango to be happy!"

Sephiroth nearly gagged. "As much as I love to see cheesy human love scenes; Note the Sarcasm here; I have better things to do…" She shivered at the thought of the further extent of Sango and Miroku's relationship. But she didn't get far until Kagome and Sango stopped her. They practically clung to her wings. "Sephi…" Kagome whined, having already developed a nickname for the demoness. "What was your own wish...?" Sango asked slyly, sensing that their girl was hiding something from them.

Sephiroth stiffened and automatically set blush… "Er… Well…" Rin popped up. "Rin wants to be a demon like Sesshomaru-sama!" She squealed, making Sesshomaru wince in pain… Sesshomaru sighed. "We can see…" Then he looked at Sephiroth with the same devious curiosity. "So… What WAS your wish...?"

"Er… You'll find out…" Sephiroth said, blushing another five tones deeper.

And so, our heroes went their separate ways, some leaving with a several migraine due to Rin's severe screeching… But most of all, each one left with a new found thought sunk deeply into their skulls…

'Oh my gosh! I sat him!'

'I cannot believe I actually got him… Kirara…?'

'He he… She's mine! All mine!' Obvious there.

'I hope he never finds out…'

'Sesshomaru –sama!'

'My brother is yet still to be a greater bastard…' This was shared by the thoughts of both brothers. So in a way, both brothers left with something or a part of his brother. Whether it be good, bad, shocking, or plain horrendous…

However, not every thing that day was good and righteous…

* * *

At the skeleton house… 

"So… What do you want to do?..." Asked one of the wives. The other just shrugged, obviously not in a fairly good mood. Her usually neat silver mane lay in ruins on the top of her head. Dark bags hung under her eyes, as she had obviously not gotten enough sleep. The most disturbing thoughts would haunt her mind…

"Oh, cheer up! It is not as though we have lost…" The human said… But she soon decided to add something onto the end of her statement. "…Much."

Yuki gave a harsh moan. "UGH! Oh that's great! Let's take a recap here! We saw our sons fighting; Izayoi nodded; then we cast a spell on them! They get the hell driven out of them, and their sanity, if there was any in the first place, stolen away! Then, we find out my son is secretly in love with a bird demon, and some other evil demon comes up trying to destroy us all. Sesshomaru dies, Inuyasha breaks down, everybody cries. Inuyasha brings back Sesshomaru. Every one forgets about the war. We change them back, they use the jewel, and they are STILL FIGHTING!" The last part was a loud roar on Yuki's part. Jagged lines stretched across her cheeks.

InuTaisho held his ears. "Okay, enough, nothing to get upset over… What do we do now? Start again…?"

Izayoi perked up. Her face lit up as a smirk placed itself on her face. "Actually, that's not a bad idea…" She stated, a mischievous grin growing wider, and wider…

"Here we go again…" Yuki groaned.

-Truly the end-

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! I had a fun time typing this and reading with you! Yes, this is the end of Mission Impossible: The Switcheroo… But do not worry! More brotherly goodness will come! Check out my other stories for more… However, as I promised, there will be a sequel. But I need your vote considering I can not make up my mind… 

If possible, vote for one of these titles! They should give a clue to the story contents… XD

1.) Mission Impossible: The BIG Mistake.

2.) Mission Impossible: GAH!

Okay, maybe not that much information, but both are fairly amusing to read… I look forward to our next encounter! Good bye for now! JA!

M. Hwang Sess.


End file.
